Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-reinforced laminate, a shutter device, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
In an optical path opening and shutting device such as a shutter or an aperture that opens and closes an optical path of an optical device such as a camera, shutter blades move and stop so as to cross the optical path over a very short time. In order to reduce the load of a driving source at that time, it is desired that the shutter blades are light, and in order to improve the durability, it is desired that the shutter blades have high strength and high rigidity.
Shutter blades made of a fiber-reinforced plastic film, shutter blades made of an aluminum plate material, and shutter blades made of an aluminum alloy plate material are known as conventional shutter blades.
Examples of the carbon fiber-reinforced plastic film include a sheet in which carbon fibers are used as reinforcing fibers and epoxy resin is used as a matrix material (matrix resin) (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49-084232). The carbon fiber-reinforced plastic film is lightweight, has high rigidity, and has lubricity. As the carbon fiber-reinforced plastic film, a prepreg sheet can be used. For example, a shutter blade using at least three prepreg sheets, in which adjacent sheets are laminated so that their fiber directions are orthogonal to each other, and a resin layer containing carbon black is provided between the prepreg sheets (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-301158).